


LOVE - An Undertale Poem

by formerlydeceased (heartfeltAbomination)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Poetry, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Spoilers, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfeltAbomination/pseuds/formerlydeceased
Summary: Just a little thing I worked up for fun.





	LOVE - An Undertale Poem

Sticks and bandages,

Toys and ribbons.

Could such things be used as weapons?

With the right intent,

The right disposition,

These items could send you to the heavens.

With the kick of a ballet shoe,

A slap with a glove,

Any monster could be taken down

With the right amount of LOVE.

Could a harmless little book

Make a killing blow

With vision so clouded

By lenses white as snow?

The dulled blade of a gardening knife,

And a dear and precious heirloom,

Could perhaps be the cause

Of some poor skeleton's untimely doom.

So many tools for murder

And so many lifeless choices.

So you thought that these alone

Could silence those terrible voices?

This does not have to be your path,

You have just been led astray.

You can still choose to go back,

Find another route to play.

Make friends of monsters,

And snowmen, and flowers,

Instead of letting dust

Fill your empty hours.

You can bring hope to the world,

Give dawn to the dark.

You could let the sunlight inside,

On your soul it will make its mark.

But no, you say.

You would much rather play

A game of murder and death

And hear your mother's last breath.

To these rules you won't abide,

You'll bring about genocide.

You'll send their souls up above,

and replace love with your LOVE.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take this too seriously, I'm pretty bad at poetry.


End file.
